This invention relates to a production process for a multi-pocketed paper holder. More particularly, it relates to a process for producing a multi-pocketed paper holder by fusing the edges of the contacting face of component pockets positioned between a pair of covers by the use of a high frequency heating apparatus.
A paper holder with covers that has many pockets therebetween, each having a mouth opening on one side, is convenient for keeping miscellaneous articles because of its versatility.
Hitherto, in order to manufacture a paper holder of this type, first one pocket is fused to the back of a cover by means of a high frequency heating apparatus, and then a certain number of other similar pockets have to be fused similarly to the preceding pocket one after the other to the last, to which the other cover is fused. Therefore, the problem in such a conventional production process for a paper holder is that it takes too much time and trouble because of repeating the same cycles of fusing the pockets, which eventually has made the process unsuitable for mass production on account of its poor working efficiency.
Besides, with such a process, a cover made out of a single sheet of synthetic polymer is scarred by the high frequency heating, so that the appearance of the product and the merchandise value thereof is significantly reduced by heating scars.